Never a normal life
by andrea-kenz
Summary: It starts the morning after the season 4 finale. It's long I didn't break it into chapters sorry


**This takes place after the season finally of season 4.**

**I haven't written a fanfic for awhile please give me a break its not the best **

Next Morning

Beckett wakes up beside Castle and smiles, remembering that she had made the best decision ever. She looks over at Castle and moves closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder. She's just lays there and waits for him to get up. She looks up at him and sees him looking down at her. She puts her head on the pillow beside him. He turns his head to look at her.

"Good morning" he said smiling at her.

"Good morning Castle" she says smiling back.

"Did you sleep ok?" he asks as he moves her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I did. Did you?" she holds his hand.

"Yeah I did" she lays her head on his chest.

"Castle I quit the police department" Beckett says, waiting to hear what he says. She looks at him and put a fake smile on her face because the true is she was kind of upset she quit but she was also happy because now she can try and live her life.

"You did?" he says a little bit confused because he never thought she would leave the police department, she worked there for a lot of her life.

"Yeah, I don't want to do that anymore, you were right I have crawled into my mom's murder and have been stuck there for awhile and now I have to move on and I want to be with you. Being a police officer is what I have done for most of my life and it will always be a part of my life just not as much anymore."

"Is that what you wanted to do you weren't forced to make that decision because I said that we were over."

"Yes Castle it's what I wanted. They were going to suspend me for a while anyway and now I don't have to go back I can stay with you."

"Ok as long as you're happy I'm happy. I will support you either way."

Castle kisses her head. She closes her eyes and pulls the blankets up closer to them.

As the minutes past they talked and lay together. Then Beckett sits up. She pulls the blanket up with her.

"What are we going to do today? What time is it anyway?"

"Well its 12:00, what do you want to do?"

"Well Castle it's pouring out, do you have anything you need to do today."

"No, if you don't have anything to do then we could just stay here and watch movies and hang out here and talk."

"I have nothing to do so let's just stay here if you want."

"Sure" Castle says with a smile.

Beckett gets up and finds a house coat in the bathroom and puts it on. She shuts the door in the bathroom then opens it.

"um Castle could we maybe stop at my house so I could get some clothes, if you don't mind I was wondering if I could stay with you for the day and then you could just drop me off at my house later if you want."

"Yeah we can definitely stop at your place to get some clothes. I would love it if you would stay with me today and if you wanted you can stay the night,"

"Thanks I will get dressed then we can go. I will think about if I want to stay." She says with a bit of a laugh and a smirk.

"Ok I will get dressed too."

"We should probably take an umbrella because it's pouring."Castle says as he puts his jacket on.

"I don't want one I love the rain but if you want one go ahead." She says with a smile.

Castle opens the door for her and she runs out to his car and jumps in the front seat. She shivers a little bit and then turns the heat on. Castle comes and jumps in the driver's seat and looks at Kate. She was soaked already just from running to the car.

"I can just run in unless you want to come in with me" She says as she fixes her hair in the mirror.

"I will come in with you."

"Ok good I hoped you would" she says as she holds his other hand that's not on the steering wheel.

"both hands on the steering wheel when you're driving" She says as she looks at him and chuckles a little bit and lets go of his hand.

"Ok, Ok" he says smiling as he pulls in to her parking spot.

He locks his car doors and follows Beckett. She opens the door and turns on her lights. She locks the door behind them.

"I'm going to bring my pajamas and a change of clothes just in case I decide to stay." She says as she walks into her room and sees all of her police work and trophy's. She starts to pack her clothes and just keeps looking at the police work and her mother's case. She grabs a shirt out of her closet, starts to take off hers and then throws it into her hamper. Castle walks in to make sure everything's ok and sees her grab her other shirt.

"Oh sorry I should have knocked." He says as she puts her shirt on.

"Oh, its ok you just scared me. This room is filled with memories and scars from my job and I just got caught up in it. I have my clothes, let's go."

"Ok are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm ok I just need to get out of here I can't handle this police stuff right now."

"Ok let's go."

They pull into castles house.

"Ready to go inside Kate?"

"Um… yeah I just need a minute."

"Ok, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I will be inside in a second."

"I'm not leaving you, what's wrong? I'm right here for you don't you forget that."

"I…I… its nothing I'm ok, let's go inside its getting cold."

"Ok." Castle says with a concerned look.

Castle goes and puts their jackets in the closet and then goes to his room. He opens the door and finds Beckett sitting on the bed crying. He was worried because Beckett never likes to cry in front of people or in general.

"Kate what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" he said as he runs over to her and hugs her.

"I'm ok I just need to cry but I'm ok." She says as she wipes some of the tears from her face.

"You're not ok, Kate you can talk to me what's wrong?"

"It's just… I never have anyone there to comfort me when I'm sad or upset. I can't let people in, it's just hard and I'm scared that I am going to somehow push you away and Castle if I ever did that I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I never have anyone to comfort me because I push them away and for so long I have just tried to make sure that I don't fall in love with you because if I do I might push you away and ruin our friendship. But do you know that it has been impossible for me not to love you Castle, I have tried not to for a long time and I just can't help it. Now it has happened and I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry."He says as she gets up and goes to the window to look outside.

Castle just sits there on the bed. "Kate I will never let you push me away and I love you too I am always going to be here for you and in the end if we don't work out I will still be your best friend forever. Kate your aloud to cry and don't have to apologize. He says as he gets up and walks towards her and hugs her and lets her cry on him.

"Kate is that all you want to talk about, I'm here if you want to talk."

"I know, but I need to go get my Pajamas on and clean up my face I will be right back.

As she leaves the room Castle lies on his bed and processes everything that just happened. Beckett has never wanted to talk to him before and she is crying. He's happy she opening up to him but sad she feels that way.

Kate comes back in the room with a long pajama shirt on and a pair of fuzzy pants. She had washed her makeup off and took her hair out of her ponytail elastic.

"Hi um if you want you can get changed I will wait here for you."

"Ok I will be right back." He says as he grabs his old shirt and old shorts and goes to the bathroom.

Kate sits there on the bed and puts the covers over her because she's cold. She looks around and thinks how happy she is and that she has waited forever to finally get to where she is now.

She checks her phone to see what time it is. It was 9:00 pm already. She was think that the time went by fast and that it looked like she was staying there. It probably would have been better if she stayed anyways because she needs to be with someone right now.

Castle walks back in the room and looks at her she was laying in the bed waiting for him to come and lay with her.

"I'm back sorry I took so long."

"You didn't I was just lying down."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think I just want to lay here and talk." She says.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" He said as he moved towards her into the bed and put his arm around her.

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday I am very thankful for you trying to keep me safe, even if that meant you had to make a deal with someone."

"You already said sorry yesterday when you came to my house Kate. I forgive you, I yelled too and I'm sorry for that."

"You were only trying to help me you don't need to apologize. Ok I am done talking about that now it's done and I want to start new and fresh with you Castle."

"Ok" He said and smiled down at her even though she wasn't looking. Kate moves her head from castles arm and places it on the pillow and she turns over and goes to bed.

Kate wakes up again before him and gets out of bed. She quietly goes out into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and finds the eggs and takes them out. She cooks them and then she took the scrambles eggs and put them on a plate, she made him coffee and she made herself a coffee. She brings up the eggs and coffee for him and when she gets up to the room he is sitting in the bed awake.

"Good morning Castle."

"Good morning Kate you woke up early again?"

"Yup, here I made you scrambled eggs and coffee." She passes him the plate and puts the cup on his night stand. She walks over to the other side of the bed and sits in it and drinks her coffee.

" Thanks Kate but you didn't have to do that."

"I know it's the least I can do. You have done so many things for me."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah I did thanks for asking." She says as she smiles and drinks her coffee.

"Castle we have to talk."

"oh no that's never a good sign when you use that voice."

"I think we should talk about us. Like what's happening between us and other stuff."

" I love you and that's all that matters to me."

"I love you too Castle but that's not what I'm talking about. I think we should take things slow.

"Ok if that's what you want Kate."  
"Thank you."

"Kate if that is what you want; as long as I get to be with you and see you I don't care how slow we take it."

"Ok." She said.  
"So then what are we going to do today?"

"well we could go for a walk or go to my place and help me clear out all my work stuff."

"sure I can help you, just let me go get dressed then we can go."

" Ok thanks Castle."

" for what?"  
"for everything you have done for me."

"I will meet you downstairs I just have to get dressed"

"ok. I do too" she said as she took her clothes and got changed in the room because he was in the bathroom.

Castle came out of the bathroom and seen Beckett with her shirt and jeans on and she was doing her hair.

"Can I get in the bathroom so I can do my makeup so I look ok today?"

"Yeah but you look good when you're not wearing makeup too."

"Thanks Castle but I am putting makeup on anyways." She said with a giggle.

"I will go start the car just come down when you are done"

"Ok thanks castle"

Castle and Beckett drove to her house so she could clean up her work stuff.

Beckett opened her door to her house and seen that her house had been opened. She opened her door and looked in and seen nobody. They walked in and Kate locked the door behind them. She went into her room and noticed that there was a warrant to her house to collect all of the police work current and former cases which include her mother's murder. Everything was gone the only things left were pictures of her and Montgomery and trophies, pictures of her and the team and her police hat. She was kind of upset because they took her mother's murder papers too but she said she wanted to move on so she guessed she would just have to start.

"Castle they had a warrant to come get all of my stuff they only left these. I guess that we won't have to do much just fish up the rest and I need to clean my house but you don't have to stay if you don't want to, actually I would prefer to be alone right now."

"Ok I will go but I am coming back in a couple of hours and we will go on a real date ok. Call me if you need anything absolutely anything."

"Ok I will be ready in 3 hours. I will call you if I need anything."

"Ok bye" Castle said as he walked out the door he was really excited to go out with Beckett. He was a little worried to leave her there by herself because they took everything but he knew he had to trust her to be strong.

Castle drove back to his house and got ready and cleaned up his house. He called Alexis and told her what happened and that he missed her. She said that she was doing well so far.

When Castle left Beckett she was ok for the first little bit but then she was mad because they took stuff about her mom. She started to throw things and started to cry. She held the necklace that had her mother's ring on it in her hands and fell to her knees crying and asking why? Why take her mom so early.

She started to cool down and finished cleaning her house. Now she had to get ready for her date. She but on a black shirt with a belt on it and a V-Neck. She wore jeans and black heels and a black purse. Kate heard the knock on the door. She opened it up and seen Castel with his nice dress shirt and pants.

"Wow Kate you look amazing, these are for you," he handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, you look good too." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure."

"OK, I will take you to a nice restaurant."

After they were done at the restaurant Beckett got a call

"Hello" she said a little bit worried because she didn't know the number

"Hello Beckett you need to get away from here they are coming for you I tried to stop them but I couldn't you ….. H...a…v...e to go and...Stay …with …c…a…s...t...l...e. good….bye. "

"Hello hello" she was scared and did not know what was going on the phone was still on but there wasn't anybody there. The person on the phone just died. She was shocked and did not know what to say.

"Beckett what's wrong" Castle asked with a concerned look.

"we have to go I will explain on the way to your place." She hung up the phone.

"Ok" he said now not having a clue to what was going on.

When they got to Castles house they notice the door was open Beckett looked at castle and told him to turn around and drive away.

"Castle we have to get out of here drive to Esposito's house" she said as they speed out of his driveway.

"Beckett what's going on?"

"Castle the guy that has been calling you just called me and told me that they are coming and they just killed him castle we have to get to Esposito's house and tell him."

"No Beckett we need to leave and not drag anybody else in to this. We are going to go to a hotel."

"Castle I am so sorry for dragging you in to this just drop me off somewhere and I can to do this by myself."

"Beckett I'm right here with you the whole time I am not leaving you we are in this together."

"Thanks Castle but it's too dangerous you should really just let me do this on my own." she say looking at him with a smile.

When they arrived at the hotel Castle checked in to one room.

Beckett asked if she could stay with him tonight because she was nervous to stay in a room by herself.

"Castle are you sure you don't mind me staying with you, I can go check in to another room."

"Kate I am sure I would prefer you to stay with me I don't want anything to happen to you Beckett."

"When we were driving I ditched my phone because I bet they were tracking us."

"You know you're always going to think like a police officer."

"Yeah I know, I also have a gun in my bag and in the car."

"Of course you do Beckett, of course you do." He said with a little smile on his face.

"I am going to wipe my makeup off I will be out in a minute."

"Ok, I will be out here." He said laying on the bed.

"Castle will you come here my hair is stuck in my sweater zipper can you help me."

"Yeah I can try."

"Ok"  
He pulled on the zipper but it wouldn't move.

"Beckett its stuck."

"ok I guess you are just going to have to pull it up and over my head. Please be careful."

"I will." He said scared to see if it would work,

He pulled and it finally came off. He gave the sweater back to Kate. Then he heard his phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad, Help me there's people in my room and they are…. Ahhhhh … No… DAD" Then the call ended.

"Alexis….ALEXIS." Castle was so scared he was sitting there on the bed, frozen holding his phone in his hand.

"Castle what's wrong I heard you scream in there? What happened?" But he didn't answer he just sat there with the phone in his hand."

"Castle, Castle what's wrong?" she sat beside him and took his hand that wasn't holding the phone and held it.

"Castle talk to me?"

"This…..This is your fault." He said talking his hand away and standing up.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"They took her."

"What?"

"The people that are trying to kill YOU took Alexis." He said pacing back and forth.

"Castle I am so sorry, I…"

"Save it I don't want to hear it right now."

"Look Castle I know that this is my fault and I am sorry but this is what they want us to do, if we fight we will be giving them what they want. Now we can either go find Alexis together and work together or we can give them what they want."

"Let's go find Alexis."He said walking towards the door.

They drove to Beckett's house and went in. She grabbed her two extra guns and walks back out to the car. She hands him one of the guns.

"Do you want me to hold this for you while you get your seat belt on?"

"No it's for you."

"Sweet!" He drives away from Beckett's house.

" where are we going to go I don't know where they are."

"Well I will get Ryan to trace your phone."

"do you think he will."

"I hope so." She calls Ryan.

"Hello"

"Hi Ryan its Kate"

"Kate oh hey I thought I was never going to get to talk to you again."

"I need you ruin something for me"

"Ok anything"

"Castle just got a phone call we want to know from where."

"Ok"

"The signal bounced off of the tower close to an old ware house you guys are about five minutes away."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Anytime Bye"

"Bye." She hangs up the phone and looks at Castle. He looked scared.

"Are you ok Castle."

"Yeah I am fine."

"Are you su.."

"YES I AM SURE."

"Ok I am sorry."

"No Kate I am sorry, I know this isn't your fault. I am not ok, I am also just scared for Alexis because we have seen what these guys can do."

"Castle we will find her before anything happens don't worry."

"Beckett how did you coup with the loss of your mother? Were you guys close?"  
" I will tell you after we get Alexis, Ok"  
"Ok."

"Castle stay beside me."  
" Beckett I see her over there by the window."  
" Castle you have to stay with me if anyone sees you, you will die."  
" Beckett I need to get Alexis"  
" I know we will just follow me"  
" Beckett please be careful."  
"I will Castle you too, Castle? Castle? Castle where are you" she says trying to whisper. She sees him walking across the floor to go get her then one of the guys spot him. Castle doesn't notice him and keeps going Beckett sees but doesn't see in time. The guy points his gun at Castle. He pulls the trigger and Beckett watches in horror as she sees him fall to the floor and hears Alexis scream. Then she hears two other shots.  
" CASTLE" Kate screams out and then notices that she yelled it out and she runs and hides behind a pillar. She sees the guy leave and she runs over to Castle.  
"Castle please doesn't leave me. Castle please doesn't forget about Alexis. Come on castle."  
She sees Alexis and runs over to her and unties her mouth and hands and tells her to be quite and then she undoes her legs.  
"I will get him don't worry. Just get out of here I will take care of them ok. Go out to my car that's 3 blocks away and there is a phone in it call Esposito and Ryan and tell them to get here now. "  
She goes back over to castle and looks to see where the bullet hit him. It hit him in the right side of his chest. He was passed out and breathing shallow. She hears the door open and she draws her gun. It's one them. She fires her gun and hits him and he falls to the ground. She pulls a piece of her jacket and raps it around the wound and lifts his head up.  
"Castle wake up, Castle."  
He opens his eyes and looks at her. He whispers in her ear. She tells him to stop trying to talk. She helps him get up carefully. They walk to the door and go outside. They see a police car coming their way but then castle falls into Beckets arms and she can keep him up so she carefully puts him on the ground and checks his pulse. He doesn't have one; she sees the ambulance come so she tries to do CPR. She continues until the ambulance comes he still doesn't have a pulse and it's been two minutes. She watches them put him in the ambulance and drive away. Beckett goes over to the other one to talk to Alexis.  
"How are you Alexis?"  
" I want to go see my dad take me there now."  
"Alexis we will go as soon as you are checked over and they say you can go. I promise I will take you there. "  
"Call Martha and tell her what's going on I need to go get my wrist checked out."  
"Are you ok Kate."  
"Yeah I'm ok. Are you ok Alexis"  
" Yeah I just can't believe I watched my dad get shot." She says as she starts to cry.  
" Alexis I will wait here with you I can get my wrist checked out later."  
" Thanks Kate."  
"Your dad cares about you so much when I was trying to help him the only thing he said was that if anything happened to him that he wanted me to watch over you. I told him he would be ok. Ouch" she says as she tries to fix her wrist into another position to help stop the pain but it doesn't work.  
" Kate you're bleeding!"  
"No it's just your dad's blood" she says as she tries to lift her shirt to show her but she couldn't because it hurt too much.  
"Oh my god you got hit Kate go get checked out!"  
"I will wait for you I'm fine"  
"Kate go get checked out I need a least one parent."  
" Ok." She says as she walks over to a medic.  
The medic that was looking at Alexis told her she was free to go. Alexis walked over to go see Kate.  
" Kate I'm ok now you have to get help."  
" Fine but I want you to come with me."  
"Ok."  
" Alexis hoped in to the ambulance with Kate and road with her to the hospital.

When they got there Kate was patched up but not as good as she should have been but she demanded to be patched up a good enough to walk and her arm was rapped. Her and Alexis walked into the hospital and asked to see Richard Castle. The person at the front desk told them that he was still in surgery but they could wait in his room. They walked up to his room and sat and waited for him.  
"So this is what it feels like to be on the other side. Waiting for someone you care about, waiting for the answer whether you will ever get to talk to them again, they ever get to start a family or you get to work with them again. You wait to find out if you're life changes or their life changes."Is what Kate was thinking in her head as she tries to sit down but can't because she forgot she did actually get proper care. She looked over at Alexis and seen she was just staring at the floor.  
" Alexis he will be ok."  
" what if he's not."  
"Alexis do you know how many time your dad has saved my life." Kate says with a pause  
" A lot and he is a strong person who will get through this."  
Alexis goes over to Kate and hugs her on the side where she didn't hurt. Alexis and Kate start talking and telling stories about Castle. They talked for what seemed like hours but were actually half an hour. They see a doctor come in.  
"Richard Castle?"  
"Yeah that's us"  
"I think I should just talk to you." He says looking at Kate.

"Ok. Alexis I promise I will tell you everything after right now go sit with your dad ok?"  
"Ok" she says as they wheel him in.  
" Ok what happened is he ok is he going to be ok?"  
"He's lucky, he lost a lot of blood and that bullet tore through an artery. He is stabilized right now. He will have to recover for awhile he should be back to normal after a month or two. Right now he's in a medically induced comma but he could come out of it anytime." Kate tried to kneel down and tie her shoe but when she did she let out a painful yelp.

"You should get fixed properly."  
"Ok thank you doctor and I will eventually."  
"Ok but you have to before you leave and take care".  
"Thanks"  
Kate turns around and freezes in her spot just looking at Castle in that hospital bed unconscious and barely alive.  
" What did the doctor say?"  
" Well he is stable for now and he will have to recover for a month or two."  
"When will he wake up?"Alexis asked  
" Well probably soon."  
" Kate please go get fixed now." Kate tried to bend down again but this time the pain shot threw her like she had gotten shot again.  
" Ok fine but..."  
"Kate what's wrong"  
"Nothing I'm ...  
"Kate? KATE!" She says as Kate falls on the floor.

When Kate woke up she was in a hospital bed in the same room as castle she wonders what happened to her.  
"A...L...E...X...I...S"  
"Kate you're awake. You fainted because of the pain, but you should get some rest. But you should be ok as long as you stay in the bed and rest. You have to recover for a week or so. Oh yeah I called Esposito and Ryan they will come by and see you guys as soon as they are done arresting everyone that was at the ware house. And I called my grandma; she's going to come over now."  
Alexis goes over to Kate and Kate takes her hand and holds it and then Kate fell asleep.  
Alexis walked back over to her dad and took his hand and holds it and talks to him. Then Martha comes in and Alexis runs over to her and hugs her. Beckett wakes back up and sees Martha.  
" Oh hi Martha" she says in a bit of a weak voice"  
"Oh Beckett how are you feeling. You look great."  
"Well I have had better days. She says trying to sit up and trying to ignore the pain.  
"Kate, Alexis told me that you saved her and Richard's life. How can I ever thank you"  
"Martha you don't have to thank me?" I care about Castle and Alexis as if I was part of the family and that's all I need."  
"Well Becket you are part of the family you always have been."  
They look at Castle and see him waking up.  
"Castle!" Kate said with a weak holler  
"Dad!".  
"Richard!"

"Guys don't all yell at once." He says with a smile.  
"Doctor" Martha yells out.  
"He is awake"  
" Ok let me check him out could you two please leave the room he is going to need a quit room for awhile so if you guys could wait in the waiting room I will come and get you when you can come back in. Ok?"  
"Yes Doctor."  
"Thank you" Martha says as she takes Alexis's hand and they walk out of the room.  
" Richard, how are you feeling?" The doctor asks as he checks his machine.  
" I have had better days."  
" Well the good news is you will be good as new in the next couple months."  
"Months!"  
"Yes Mr. Castle, you have been shot and lost a lot of blood"  
Castle looks over and sees Kate in the other bed.  
"What happened to you?"  
" I just broke my wrist and go shot in the side that's all, No big deal."  
"Beckett if it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't be in a hospital bed."  
" Don't worry about me. Ok, you need to worry about you." She says smiling at him.  
"Kate what happened I only remember finding Alexis. She's ok right?"  
"Yeah. She got checked out. Don't worry."

"Beckett did we get them?"

"I'm not sure I left after Alexis made me get checked out in the ambulance."

"That's my girl." Castle said with a chuckle.

Kate closes her eyes and faintly falls asleep.

Castle looks at the night stand beside him and sees his phone. He calls his mother and asks her quietly to call Esposito and ask him to call Kate's Dad and make sure he's ok. If they took Alexis from Castle they would probably try and take someone from Kate.

K ate looks over and says "why did you say my name."

"I didn't" he said.

"Castle I heard my name." She said with a grin.

"I just sent Esposito and Ryan over to see how your dads doing. Don't freak out ok."

"Castle, how am I not supposed to freak out I lost my mother I can't lose him too!"

"I know Kate ok just wait until we find out ok."

"Castle I can't lose everyone I care about."

"You still have me Kate and they will call me as soon as they find out ok. Just hang in there until they call ok?"

"Ok"

They hear the phone ring and castle answers. He talks to Esposito. Castle tried to keep his emotions to a minimum. He looked over at Kate lying in a hospital bed weak and waiting to find out that her dad was murdered. He said bye to Esposito and then hung up the phone.

"Castle what he say?"

"Kate I'm truly sorry"

"No, No this can't be happening! No I can't lose him!" she starts to cry.

" I am getting out of her!" she pulls the wires off of her and starts to get up she pushed through the pain and got off the bed and then the doctors came in and told her to get back in the bed but she wouldn't. She was in so much pain she collapsed again. Castle watched in horror. They put her back in her bed and made sure she was ok.

"I checked out her wound and she stretched it when she got up. She also didn't help her wrist by using it. Her side is what I'm worried about. We decided to give her some medication to make her sleep for a bit. But she should be ok it would just take longer to heal now." Castle nodded and asked if they could move their beds closer together.

When Kate woke up this time Castle was holding her hand. He looked at her and she looked so upset she looked weak but knowing Kate she would be trying to hide it from from the world. Martha and Alexis came back in with Esposito and Ryan this time.

"Hey Kate how are you feel. Beckett I'm so sorry for your lost." Esposito said

"Thanks Esposito I guess I am ok."

"I am fine too guys don't worry." Castle says with a light chuckle.

"Beckett I'm so sorry I got you fired I was just trying to..."

"Ryan, its ok I resigned. I need to get away from the police force for a long time." Kate says looking at Castle.

Then Kate sees Lanie walk in.

"Hey, Lanie."

"Hey Kate how are you?"

"I'm ok I have been better."

"Hi Castle how are you?"

"I am good thanks for asking."

The doctor came in and said that they could only have two people in at once. Esposito, Ryan and Lanie went to the waiting room.

"Richard you aren't going to put any of this in your next book right?" Martha asked. Kate turned her head slightly and looked at him. Castle looked at her and seen it in her eyes that she was bagging him not to.

"No."

Alexis was sitting beside her dad on the bed. Kate looks at him and thinks about how lucky castle is; he has an amazing daughter and a mother.

"Kate we are all here for you and very sorry for your lost."

"Thank you Martha."Kate says with a bit of a smile.

"How are you Alexis?" Kate asks

"I am ok my wrist is a little soar but I will live."

"Alexis I am so glad that you are ok, I don't know what I would do if you weren't."

"Dad I am going to stay with you until you are better I will go back to school when your better."

"No Alexis I will be fine, you are going to school."

"But, dad who will stay with you?"

"I will if you don't mind Castle."

"Sure Kate, since you have to get better too."

"Well it's settled then, Kate you will come stay with us." Martha said throwing her arms up.

"I am going to come and visit you, dad."

"Ok kiddo."

"Well Alexis I think we should go home and let these two rest and I think we could use the rest."

"Ok, gram."

They walk out of the room and then Lanie comes in by herself.

"Where are the guys?"Castle asks.

"They are coming in after me." Lanie says as she goes over and sits with Kate.

"Lanie I am so glad you're here. You and Castle are all I have now. Well I have the guys too but." Kate says as she moves over a bit and lets Lanie sit with her.

"Girl I will always be here for you."Lanie says with tears in her eyes. Kate smiles with tears in her eyes.

"What am I chopped liver here?" he says with a sarcastic and funny tone.

"Oh Castle even in this condition your still funny as ever."Lanie says with a giggle.

"Lanie come here." Kate says

Kate whispers in lanie's ear.

"Finally!" She says with a sense of relief.

"What?"

"You guys finally told each other how you feel took long enough. Are you guys dating know?"

"Yup, well if we make it out of the hospital." Kate says with a smile.

"Well now I can tell Castle how long you have liked him for."

"How long Kate? Tell me. Tell me."

"Thank you Lanie, you can send them in now." Kate says with a smile.

"Ok, but I will be back tomorrow."

"Great I can't wait." She says laughing.

Lanie leaves and Kate just waits for him to start asking again.

"So how long?"

"Hey Esposito and Ryan's here Castle" She says with a sense of relief.

"Hey guys" They said

"Hey"

"We just wanted to come in and say hi and that we are sorry for you Beckett and we will come back tomorrow it's been a long night."

"What time is it?"

"Well it's about 4 in the morning."

"Oh, so technically its morning."

"Yes Castle"

"Well guys we will come by some time ether tomorrow or the next."

"Ok guys, be safe please."

"We will."

"Bye"

"Bye"

They walk out and Kate turns the lamp off and lays back down.

"So how long have you liked me for?"

"Good night Castle"

"Come on tell me"

"Goodnight"

"Fine" he said closing his eyes.

**A week later**

Beckett woke up at about 10 in the morning. She saw one of the doctors come in.

"Hi"

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, can I go home today?"

"Yes, but you have to relax, Castle does too."

"Ok so do I have to sign anything or can I finally get up from the bed."

"You can get up just be careful."

Kate gets up and walks over to the bathroom and looks for her purse and gets her makeup bag. She does her makeup and then changes into her old clothes that had blood on it. She couldn't do it easy because of her arm but she was determined to change. She thought that the bloody clothes were the only ones she had. But she remembered she had clothes at Castles house but they would have to stop at her house to get new clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and seen Castle awake and trying to detangle himself from the cords. Kate went over and helped him with the one arm she had free since the other one was in a sling. He got up and got his stuff. Then Martha walked in.

"Hello Richard and Kate. Do you need a drive?"

"Yes please Martha could you drive me to my house to get my stuff please?"

"Certainly Kate."

"Thanks."

"Where's Alexis mom?"

"She's in the waiting room."

"Ok"

When they got to Kate's House Alexis asks if she could go in and help Kate. Kate says sure.

"Kate I am sorry for your lost."

"Thank you Alexis"

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thanks could you help me pack my suit case?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, its half packed already I just need my tooth brush which is in the bathroom in a plastic bag and my hair brush and my makeup."

Alexis goes in and grabs all of the stuff and brings it to Kate.

"Alexis are you ok with me staying at your house?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure if you're not that's ok I can stay here."

"Kate do you like my dad?"

"Yes I do very much"

"Then you are more than welcome in our house."

"Thank you, Alexis. Wait here."

Kate goes into her bedroom and goes over to her jewelry box. She opens it up and finds a purple beaded necklace and takes it out. She also takes a picture of her and her dad and her and her mom and she takes them with her. She puts the pictures in her suit case and gives the necklace to Alexis.

"This is for you. I bought it when I was your age you don't have to wear it; I just want you to have it."

"Oh Kate it's beautiful but I couldn't take this."

"Alexis I want you to have it."

"Thank you so much Kate."

"You're welcome" Kate pulls out her necklace and tries to put it on but cant because her wrist. Alexis helps her put it on and looks at the ring and then her watch now she wears a piece of her mother and her father forever.

They walk out and back into the car. Alexis shows her grandma her necklace. When they get back to Castles house they see a sign that says WELCOME HOME. They go inside and Martha shows Kate her room.

"Your room is right here Kate. Well for when you're not with Castle." She says with a chuckle.

"Oh Martha its beautiful you didn't have to I could have slept on the couch."

"Nonsense there is an extra bedroom and you can have it."

"Well thank you so much."

"Just make yourself at home."

The first thing Kate does is puts her pictures of her mom and father on the night stand. Then she plugs her phone in to charge it.

"Knock, Knock." Castle says as he knocks on the door.

"Come in"

"So what do you think is it ok?"

"Castle its wonderful you guys really didn't have to."

"Kate I really am sorry for your lose. The last couple of days have been ruff and I want you to know that….."

"Knock Knock" Martha says

"So that's where you get that from." Kate says with a smile

"We are going out to get some lunch we will bring you guys back something. Behave well were gone."

"Don't worry mom we will."

Martha and Alexis leave to go get lunch. Castle and Beckett are alone in the house. Kate stays in her room and unpacks her stuff. She always had a suit case half packed at her house just in case she had to get out in a hurry. She was unpacking her suit case and came to the bottom of the bag and found the book that castle had signed and gave her a long time ago. Heat wave she always kept it in there so when she went somewhere she could read. She took it out and went to find Castle.

"Castle"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Come here."

She goes back to her room and sits on her bed. She opens it up and sees the signing. She smiles.

"What's up?"

"Look do you remember this?"

"Yeah I stole your case files and then you came and arrested me."

"Do you want to read it with me?"

"Sure"

They sit in her room and read the book and then they fall asleep. They woke up when they heard the door open. Their first reaction was to hide but when they heard Martha's voice they opened the bedroom door. They went out and ate with them. It was Sunday and Alexis had school so after lunch Martha took her back to school. Martha went to stay at a "friends" house.

"So how are you feeling Kate?"

"I'm ok how about you?"Kate gets up and starts walking around the living room.

"I am ok, I'm glad you are ok Kate."

"Really… because I'm not glad."

"What?"

"Look Castle if I had of died they wouldn't have gone after my father and if I had of died you and Alexis wouldn't have gotten hurt." She starts to pace around.

"Kate stop it"

"Castle I just can't do this." Kate begins to cry.

"Kate. Look I'm sorry."

"Castle I just need to go to bed I'm sorry. We will talk tomorrow ok."She says as she wipes her tears from her face.

"Yeah sure, we can talk tomorrow. "He says.

Kate walks over and kisses Castle on the check.

Kate walks into her bedroom and shuts the door. She sits on her bed and looks at her dad's old watch and her mom's ring that she wore as a necklace. Kate stared at them for awhile. She walked out of her room and seen Castle on the couch.

"You want to know how I coup with the loss of the people I love?"

"Yes, how do you stay strong?"

"I don't. I am not strong I go home and lock myself in my room everyday and cry and get mad. I have melt downs, every time I see a gun I think of the burning feeling when the bullet tore threw me. I remember the feeling of life pouring out of me. I remember coming home and finding the detective at our house waiting to tell us what happened to my mother. After I got shot I went to the therapist we talked he helped me take down that wall. I coup with it because if I didn't I wouldn't be who I am now."

"Well Kate I can tell you that who you are now is one hell of a person. You may think you're not strong but Kate you are."

"Thanks Castle. I just thought I would share that with you since you asked. Oh yeah one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I liked you for a long time."She says with a smile and then walks off to her room.

Ryan looks at the pictures of all of the people they arrested and then sent them to Kate. Kate looks threw them to see if the guys that pushed her on the roof were there. She couldn't find his picture. She now knew that it would never be over. She would never be able to live a normal life.


End file.
